Illyrian Midwinter
by Norrsken
Summary: Alexander and Hephaestion celebrate the Midwinter Festivities with their new Friends in Illyria
1. Equine and Feline Friends

Hello all,

Here comes my Christmas story for Alexander's Army. It was so well timed that my tale Hazards Of The Healer arrived at winter and the cold and hard Illyrian Midwinter just this week before Christmas. Nature is cruel and hard, but there is friendship and festivities, too. I plan on two or three parts of this Christmas Special,

Wishing you all a Merry Yuletide and hopefully good reading,

/ NorthernLight

**Illyrian Midwinter.**

**A Remote Mountainside in Illyria, 338 BC**

**Equine Friends**

Alexander was merrily playing with Ptolema and her puppies. He threw snow balls and they eagerly ran after the cold white globes, catching them and bringing them back to him. Hephaestion sat on a fallen log, warmly wrapped into his bear fur cloak. He looked at the merry spectacle with a smile on his beautiful face. He liked dogs, too, but he missed his cats and kittens dearly. He wanted very badly that perhaps a stray cat should arrive to their remote neighbourhood, needing care and comfort from him.

"Slurp" Slurp. SLURP!"

He was violently nudged and assaulted by someone with a soft and wet muzzle. This someone eagerly explored his auburn hair mane and his bear fur cloak. He looked up, forming his hand into a formidable fist to forcibly ward off his assaulter.

When he saw the nature of this assaulter he quickly changed his mind and opened the fist.

It was a little mare foal, just a few months old. She was dappled and had the most beautiful silvery gray colour. Her mane was in true silver.

She was the sweetest little horse Hephaestion had ever seen. He embraced her and let her cover his face with eager wet slurps and kisses.

"Oh, you are such a little Dear One, "he told her. "Where do you come from? And, where is your Mother? You are too young to be out on your own! There are grave dangers in this forest!"

The little horse nodded with understanding in her mild brown eyes. Then she continued to nudge and slurp at him. He gently stroke her and embraced her.

Then there was a clattering of hooves in the snow.

"Nousi"NOUSI!" You are a very BAD little horse!, "Hippolyta called out. "You may NOT run away from us is this manner. You could be eaten by the bad and hungry wolf pack!"

She came wrapped up in a warming wolf fur cloak, riding on a fine gray dappled mare, who was looking very like the lovely little mare foal. It must be the proud Mother to the foal. She neighed in an outrage and came at Hephaestion, forcibly nudging him so violently that he fell off the log and almost drowned in a huge cold snow drift. Then she bit the little foal in her silvery mane and dragged her away.

"Nausikka! Now you are a BAD horse!, "Hippolyta told the Mother mare. "Hephaestion is a good friend to us. You may not push him in such a rude manner!"

She got off the mare and offered a hand to Hephaestion. As he took it he realized that the Amazon was very strong. She managed to lift him up from the snow drift and then she thoroughly felt him for injuries.

"Oh, you are fine, I hope, "she stated. "I must apologize for my horses. Little Nousi is much too sociable for her own good - and Nausikka tries to teach her some manners. It is not very easy...I see that you like horses, your Castor is a very fine horse boy! But - I can see that you like other animals, too. "

"Yes", Hephaestion answered her. At home I had a whole family of cats and kittens. I miss them very much, indeed."

"Cats, you say. "Hippolyta mused to herself for a while. "I will see what I can do. I am sure you will be able to handle whatever I come up with!"

Hephaestion looked at his new friend. Hippolyta was good and reliable, one could almost think that she was a man!

The Mother mare had now finished chastising her little foal. Nousi went under her Mother and nudged at her nipples. There was strong mare milk to have and the foal eagerly drank it until she was satisfied.

Alexander came to them together with the dogs who were merrily yapping to greet their visitor. They were familiar to Hippolyta and she gently stroke them all as they licked at her hands.

"Hello, Hippolyta, "he politely greeted the proud Amazon. "You have very fine horses, I must commend you for them - and the little mare foal has an excellent, eh, taste in her choice of friends. "

Hephaestion blushed. The little horse once more came up to him. She continued her nudging and slurping. He gently stroke her until her Mother mare adamantly nudged her away.

"My gentlemen, I did not come here just for my foal to assault you, "Hippolyta said. "The Midwinter Festivities are soon at hand. I want to invite you and your horses to my horse farm to celebrate tomorrow afternoon. There will be a Midwinter Meal, Midwinter ham and Midwinter Must and special treats for all horses. I hope that you will come! Amanda and her dogs will be there, too. I always invite her for the Midwinter Festivities. "

Alexander bowed politely.

"Yes, of course we will come. Many thanks, Hippolyta."

Now Bucephalus and Castor came up to Hippolyta. They neighed and reared up in a merrily manner. Then they bowed politely, too and nudged her. Bucephalus butted her most violently, making her fall into a huge snow drift.

"Strange, One could almost assume that they understand that you invite them, too, "Alexander said as he helped Hippolyta up on her feet.

"Of course they understand me, "Hippolyta said. "Horses are always more clever than you men! Well, I have to go home now. You are all most welcome to me tomorrow. "

She swiftly rode away on the slippery wintry road. Her wolf fur cloak stood like a silvery halo around her and the big and little horse ran very fast in the snow and ice. Soon they were gone.

Alexander and Hephaestion looked for them.

"Rumble. Rumble. RUMBLE. "

A loud din was heard from the wintry road. Alexander warily grabbed for Hephaestion and hid the both of them under the rim of some snow covered spruces. He held on to Hephaestion for dear life, feeling for his sword and knife if he needed to defend himself and his Dear One.

Hephaestion shared the concern of Alexander. He knew that his Golden One did not frighten easily so he was very worried for them both.

What if there were Enemies searching for them?

Warm, calm and protecting hands were put on their trembling shoulders.

"My dear friends, who is now hiding in the bushes?" , Amanda teasingly asked them.

"But, but, what is this horrible rumbling sound?, "Alexander asked her.

"Oh, it is just the food cart with supply deliveries to Hippolyta, "Amanda prudently told him. "She must have ordered some extra treats now when you are invited, too."

Now they saw a huge cart filled with hay, barley, apples and several sacs with all kinds of deliciously smelling food. It was driven by a friendly farmer and two big horses pulled it forward through all the snow and ice.

"We sure are in for quite a feast, "Alexander commented.

**Feline Friends**

It was the morning after now. Hephaestion sat down once more, resting on a stone. He missed the little dear horse but he hoped to meet her on the Midwinter Festivities in the afternoon. He had enjoyed himself playing with Alexander and the dogs in all the snow drifts. Now they were gone into the forest, merrily chasing after some squirrels and bullfinches in the thickets.

"Meow. Meeow. MEEEEOWWWW"

There was a strange sound. The meowing was all right, but it did not sound like any kitten Hephaestion ever had been familiar with. Then there came five most peculiar kittens, merrily playing around him. They were much larger and more sturdy than ordinary kittens and they all had very thick light golden brown fur, with small dark brown spots and stripes. On their ears were black tufts and their eyes were green and glowing. Their tails were not long, no, they all had just small stubs instead of tails. All those stubs were merrily wagging as they crept up into his lap.

"Well, well, who are you, you lovely little kittens?", he asked them. "You are most welcome here to play with me!"

"We are no kittens at all, "they suddenly meowed to him. "We are the fearsome LYNX, don't you see that! But you need not fear us. We like you a LOT!"

"Oh, you are talking kittens, just like the ones I have at home!", Hephaestion happily stated.

He then played with them all, stroked them and watched them run and jump all over the snow drifts. They jumped up and down into his lap and butted him with their furry heads. Hephaestion just loved them and he wished that they could stay with him forever. Their fur was thick and warm but not silken and soft like on his house cats. No, it was rough and hard, almost like the bristles on a wild boar. He saw that they had very long and sharp claws, most unusual for kittens.

"Oh my! You must pull in those claws, or else you might cause me an injury!, "he adamantly told them.

They heeded him and withdrew the claws. Then they continued playing with him and amongst themselves, running and roaring almost like little lions. Hephaestion laughed and smiled, having a very good time with his new friends.

"Roooarrrr. RRRROOOAAARRRR!"

Two huge cats, looking like two lionesses jumped at him.

It was Mother Lynx and another, even bigger Lynx!

He held up his hands and called out to them.

"No, NO! Don't you attack me! I like your children, they are the sweetest kittens I have ever seen!"

"Yes, Mother. Let him be. We like him a lot, "the kittens meowed to Hephaestion's defense.

The two Mother Lynx calmed down and they, too started to gently butt at Hephaestion, playing at his feet. Then there was a sorrowful meowing coming from the spruces. A smaller lynx cub came towards him. She was dragging one of her hind paws behind. It had been carefully bound and splinted with fine bandages.

These were not ordinary wild animals, then.

The little one came up to him and crept into his lap. She meowed in a kind and comforting manner. He gently stroke her.

"Oh, you are such a little Dear One, "he told her. "I wish that I could keep you!"

"You may, at least for a while, "Hippolyta stated as she came forward from behind the spruces.

This time she rode a black and fierce little stallion. He snorted and butted at the big lynxes. They hissed at him.

"No! Behave yourselves!, "Hippolyta told them all. "They are all wild animals, Hephaestion. Lola and Layla have chosen to live with me, and you may take care of little Lyllia as long as she recovers from her foot injury. It seems that she and all my lynx friends like you!"

The little black stallion now came up to Castor and Bucephalus. He was just half their size, but still he challenged them. All three ran around, butting and kicking in a violent manner. Then Hippolyta called out.

"Caroly! Behave yourself! Castor and Bucephalus are our friends, too. You may not injure them!"

Hephaestion laughed.

"They are in no danger from him, rather they might injure him. Castor and Bucephalus! Behave yourselves! You may not take on one who is smaller than you!"

All horses heeded him and stood warily watching.

"Be not so sure of that, Hephaestion! There is more to Caroly than meets the eye, "Hippolyta told him. "He is very brave and he has a fierce temper."

"Then it is for the best that they become friends, "Hephaestion stated, as the clever diplomat he would later turn into.

Hippolyta went away once more, after renewing her invitation for the Midwinter Festivities. All the lynx went with her. Little Lyllia remained, snugly resting in Hephaestion's lap. He was most satisfied as he patted her furry head and listened to her satisfied purring. It was the very best Midwinter gift that had ever been bestowed to him.

**Midwinter Festivities At Hippolyta's Horse Farm, Preludes**

Alexander and Hephaestion had dressed to look their very finest in their fine woolen red and blue tunics. They had golden chains around their necks. Alexander's was adorned with flaming red rubies, Hephaestion's was adorned with calm violet blue amethysts. They had brushed their hair until it shone and sparkled. Alexander had helped Hephaestion to braid his glossy auburn hair mane into a thick, shining braid.

Now they donned their fur cloaks and went out. Amanda waited with Ptolema and the puppies. Hephaestion held on to little Lyllia as she hissed at the dog pack. He took a deep breath as he saw Amanda. She had gone through a formidable transformation. Her golden blond hair was braided into six fine braids, held together with small silver bells. She had a white fur cloak and under it they saw a flaming red tunic. On her feet were soft doe skin boots. Around her neck sparkled a golden chain with glowing green emeralds.

"Oh, Amanda, you look very fine today, "Alexander told her. "How come you have such a necklace? It looks like it might belong to some Royalty."

"Many thanks, Alexander. I do not know about the necklace. It was given to me by a couple who came here some years ago. The woman had a child and I helped her out with it. Afterwards I had this as a reward, "she explained.

Alexander now remembered a Court scandal, a young noble running away to marry his Dear One, a girl without a dowry and not appreciated by his parents.

/ "Hmmmmm. So now I know that Lysander and Alicia are well and happily living together, "he mused to himself. /

Alexander called out to Bucephalus and Castor. The proud stallions came up to them, well groomed and shining, their manes finely braided. They all smuggled with their Midwinter Gifts that had to be a secret. Hephaestion lifted Amanda, holding her in his lap as he rode on Castor. Little Lyllia rested securely inside his bear fur cloak. Amanda rested as securely in his strong arms.

She found that he was a most reliable person, even if he was a man!

They rode through the wintry forest. The sun was standing low in the western horizon. It was still golden yellow but the skies had turned into crimson and rose colours, adorned with the weak golden rays of the winter sun. The snow lay heavy on the spruces, firs and all other trees. The hoar frost shone like silver and pearls and diamonds. All landscape was held in an iron grip by the winter's cold.

Amanda pointed the road through the forest. It was not far away.

Soon a comfortable red timbered farm house appeared before them. It was surrounded by meadows and a very big, well timbered stable. All the horses were outdoors, running around and coming up to the guests. They were well over forty and all neighed in a friendly manner.

A warming fire blazed inside. Hippolyta appeared on the porch step.

"Welcome, welcome, my dear guests, "she beckoned to them."Now the Midwinter Festivities are on! Come into my house. Leave all your troubles behind and bring only joy and merriment inside!"

They entered, feeling great anticipation.

**TBC**


	2. Midwinter festivities

Hello all,

Here comes the second part of my Christmas story for Alexander's Army. In this we learn of Illyrian Midwinter Celebrations. They are strangely similar to the ones up here in my Northern realm. Since it is a fairy tale I have indulged in this. I am not sure if mistletoe grows in Illyria, and there certainly were no such customs in Ancient Greece, but, for obvious reasons I wanted it there. :)

I do not know much about Midwinter celebrations in ancient Greece - but the Lenaia seems to be related to our Christmas / Midwinter practices, at least regarding the drinking habits. :) I find the sacrifice of the poor goat, or sometimes even a man, somewhat to violent for my tastes so that we will not find in my tale.

Wishing you all a Happy New Year, a Happy New Writing Year and hopefully good reading,

/ NorthernLight

**Illyrian Midwinter. Second Part**

Midwinter Festivities At Hippolyta's Horse Farm,

Hippolyta gave her Midwinter guests a warm welcome. First they took all the horses into the stables. Bucephalus and Castor were very friendly to them all, especially the mares. Little Caroly frowned and grumbled at first. He butted at the newcomers until Bucephalus adamantly stomped with his big hoof, making all the stable shake. The little black stallion reluctantly went away into a corner.

"Caroly! Behave yourself!", Hippolyta told the little black stallion. "They are our friends and guests for the Midwinter Celebration!"

There was lots of delicious food for the horses. Fragrant hay, newly made barley gruel in many buckets, fresh and sparkling river water and even a heap of red and orange yellow horses instantly shared the meal and ate together. They all got a fond caress from Hippolyta, Amanda and her new friends before they went out. There Lola and Layla came with all their cubs. Little Lyllia jumped down and greeted them. She was growling and meowing at the same time.

_/ "Very strange house cats, "Hephaestion mused to himself. "But then Hippolyta is a very strange woman, too. " /_

Ptolema and her puppies barked at the lynx. It was just for show. They were actually good friends, even if it was unusual for their kind. Soon they merrily *talked* and played together.

They went inside. Over the outer door there was an arch of holly and ivy. The leaves shone in the light from the fireside and the orange berries of the holly glowered together with the flames. In the middle of the arch hung a very strange bough. It had dark green leaves and some shining white berries, almost like pearls. When Alexander saw this bough he felt a sudden urge to embrace Hephaestion. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him very close. Hephaestion succumbed to the embrace, feeling warm and secure. Then Alexander placed a fond and loving kiss on his brow before kissing him on the mouth. The young men felt themselves surrounded by an enchanted golden aura. It was as if the bough with the pearl white berries enhanced the fond feelings of Love and Friendship between them, turning it into a Sacred Union.

Amanda and Hippolyta watched with cunning smiles.

"I knew it," Hippolyta said. "It is strange, I have never seen this kind of feelings between two men before!"

"Me neither, "Amanda answered. "At first I was afraid that they might assault ME, but then I realized that they are too fond of one another to even look at women!"

The Magical Moment passed. Alexander still held on to Hephaestion, looking at his hostess.

"My dear Hippolyta, this is a very strange plant that adorns the entrance to your home."

"No, it is just the mistletoe. It is common here around, "Hippolyta explained. "We have a saying here in Illyria. If you embrace and kiss someone under the mistletoe during the Midwinter Festivities you will become engaged in a most prosperous alliance during the coming year. "

"We already are, "Alexander adamantly stated, while Hephaestion blushed.

Amanda and Hippolyta then shared a friendly embrace under the mistletoe before they all went inside. There was a spruce tree adorned with all kinds of decorations in gold, silver, red, green, blue and copper. At its top was a golden Star. All the decorations shone and sparkled in the light from the fireside. The trestle table was decked with lots of food. There were roots and vegetables in big bowls and basins, especially red, green and brown cabbage. Then there were red roots, brown beans and a simmering mushroom stew. A wild boar had been wholly roasted and some chickens were fried and adorned with parsley in a copper bowl. Fried and boiled fish was in ample supply. Apples, nuts and honey cakes were there for desserts. Heaps of soft and hard bread were in wicker baskets on the table. Some of the breads were yellow and adorned with raisins.

"Oh, you have saffron bread!", Alexander fondly complimented. "I had not thought that I would eat that this Midwinter!"

Then there were large wine jugs and another jug with a strange foaming dark brown beverage.

"Oh, Amanda. You have been even more successful with the Midwinter Must this year, "Hippolyta complimented her guest.

"Yes, of course I have. Hephaestion helped me improve my secret recipe, "Amanda said, proudly blushing.

Hephaestion remembered helping Amanda to pick some strongly smelling green and dark blue berries from small bushes with sharp needles in the forest. They had a very good time when they did this picking - but he had no idea about how else he had contributed.

Alexander and Hephaestion now fumbled with something. They were looking very proud as they presented a Midwinter gift to Hippolyta. It was a very big warm and sturdy carpet made from wild boar fur.

"Oh my, "she called out. "Did you make this all by yourselves?"

"No, not completely. Hephaestion did most of the sewing, with Amanda's help. I hunted down most of the boars, though, "Alexander proudly explained.

Hippolyta then gave them finely made gear for their magnificent horses. Alexander's was adorned with gold and made from royal red leather.Hephaestion's was adorned with silver and made from midnight blue leather.

Amanda gave Hippolyta a big clay jar with strengthening potions for her horses. Her hostess gave the Healer a fine sash in soft leather, adorned with gold and shining green stones. It was accompanied by a pair of boots in soft leather.

Then Amanda gave them all big jars of strong apple and strawberry brandy.

"This will come out handy all the cold winter. You all will need it to keep warm.

All were most satisfied with their Midwinter gifts.

Now Hippolyta beckoned them to sit down at the table.

"My dear guests. You are most welcome to my Midwinter Table. Eat and be merry!"

"Yes, we sure will, "Alexander and Hephaestion answered.

Amanda sat down and picked at the generous servings. She was an ardent vegetarian so she did not touch the meats but she took lots of bread, cabbage, fruit and vegetables. Alexander and Hephaestion and Hippolyta were not that fastidious. They heaped all kinds of food on their plates and then they started to gobble, slurp and chew.

It was as if they had never seen food in their lives before!

The dogs and lynx who ate and drank in bowls in the wooden floor had far better table manners!

Amanda watched them with horror - but she would have to stand for even worse.

"My dear gentlemen, "Hippolyta called out, "I propose a Midwinter Contest and a wager ! We will see who can eat and drink the most this merry evening."

"Yes, Hippolyta - but you must consider the risk of losing. You know, I am a most insatiable drinker - and my dear friend here is a most insatiable eater! And - what about the wager?"

"If you lose you will have to rise early tomorrow morning and help me do the Midwinter Watering with all my horses, "Hippolyta told them. "And if you win I will let you choose your pick from all my horses!"

"Yes, Hippolyta. You have a wager, "Alexander answered. "You will have to part from two horses in the morning!"

Amanda smacked her head.

"Hippolyta, I do not want to see this, "she worriedly stated.

But she had to sit there and see the eating and drinking contest. Alexander was of course the insatiable drinker he stated. Hephaestion could of course eat more than most men.

They had not reckoned with the insatiable appetites of a Scytian Amazon, thought. Hippolyta ate and ate and ate, and she drank and drank and drank. Amanda knew all about her appetites and she watched it with horror. At long last the Amazon even ate Amanda's last apple and saffron bread! She proudly patted her stomach and watched her dear guests. They were a fine sight. Alexander and Hephaestion had fallen asleep in each other's arms, filled with good Midwinter food and strong Midwinter must and wine. Little Lyllia stood hissing at Hephaestion. The little lynx cub was very surprised at the strange behaviour of her otherwise so prudent and reliable Master. Peritas and Pollux were more tolerant. They wagged their tails and merrily looked for more food in their empty bowls.

"Oh no. It seems that you have won the wager, Hippolyta, "Amanda stated. "What will I do with them? I cannot put them to bed on my own!"

"No, I will help you. I have a place for dear guests where they will sleep it off most comfortably, "Hippolyta told her in a calming manner.

Then she lifted first Alexander and then Hephaestion and carried them to the stable. The horses were sleeping and they woke up, looking surprised at their new inhabitants. Castor and Bucephalus knowingly shook their heads, looking as if they knew what had happened.

_/ "Oh no. Now they have been at it again, "both horses grumbled to each other. / _

There was a wooden stair with railings leading up to a warm and comfortable hay loft. The hay was sweet smelling and warm. Amongst all that hay was a finely adorned and guest bed. It was spread with soft feather cushions, warming furs and red and green woolen blankets. Amanda helped Hippolyta to put the handsome couple to bed and gently and lovingly tucked them in. Peritas and Pollux and Lyllia followed and went to bed together with their Dear Masters. All lay in a warm and merry Midwinter heap, softly snoring. The Healer and the Amazon gave them fond caresses and wished them a Good Night.

"I suppose that they will keep warm on their own - but I give them this all the same, "she adamantly stated.

Then she put two large clay jars into the bed at their sides. The jars were filled with hot water and they would keep warm all night long.

Amanda and Hippolyta then went into the house once more. They had some more Midwinter Must and saffron bread before they took one last cup of Midwinter Wine and went to bed under warming furs and blankets in Hippolyta's big bed at the house loft. The loft's ceiling was painted in deep midnight blue and it was adorned with golden stars, full and sickle moons. Ptolema and the she puppies followed Amanda. Lola and Layla and their lynx cubs came with Hippolyta. They all shared the very big bed, sleeping soundly all the dark and long Midwinter night.

**TBC**


	3. Sacred Ravine, Sacred Garden

Hello all,

Here comes the third part of my Christmas story, a longer chapter this time. I hope that you will like the Midwinter Watering of the horses. It is a very old rural ceremony from my Northern Realm. The song is a real one, too. I have *translated* the traditional Staffan Song that is always sung in our Lucia celebration on 13 December. It is of course adjusted to Ancient Macedon and Illyria. :)

I chose to incorporate the Midwinter Festivities from my Illyrian Winter tale, adjusted to this one. Some of you might recognize some of it.

Wishing you all a Happy New Year and Epiphany, Also hopefully good reading,

/ NorthernLight

**Illyrian Midwinter. Third Part, Conclusion**

**Midwinter Horse Watering**

Amanda and Hippolyta slept very soundly for a long time the morning after their sumptuous Midwinter Feast. When they at long last woke up they lay and stretched and enjoyed the warmth of their soft feather bed. The lynx and their cubs and Ptolema and her little she dogs slept together with them. All the animals had started to move and they now gently licked and patted their dear Mistresses. They returned the attentions, cuttling and patting all their animal friends.

"Our dear Guests will sleep for much longer than we will this Midwinter morning, "Hippolyta stated in a reassured manner. "We can remain in bed for some time more. "

"Yes, I feel rather full and satiated still, "Amanda replied. "You sure gave us a very fine Midwinter Feast! I have never seen people eat so much in all my life!"

"That's what Midwinter is for, "Hippolyta answered her, "And of course for the celebration of Friendship and the Midwinter Solstice, too !"

Slowly they rose and went downstairs. They washed and dressed and let the dogs and lynx out. The animals disappeared into the forest, eagerly hunting for prey.

Then they heard the most beautiful singing, coming from the stable yard.

"Bold Stefanos he went to the Sacred Ravine, to water his horses early one Midwinter morning,"they heard. It was followed by another and another verse about the adventures of Bold Stefanos and his brave horses.

"Who can be singing such a wonderful song?" Hippolyta asked both Amanda and herself.

"I think that I know," Amanda answered. "We must listen with great respect. It is not that often that HE will sing at all, even if he has a wonderful Voice."

Amanda and Hippolyta went outdoors. They were very surprised when they found Alexander and Hephaestion awake and alert, warmly dressed in their fur cloaks and leather boots. The young men had brought all the horses outside and now made them ready for the Midwinter watering. It seemed that they liked Alexander's Midwinter Song since they eagerly followed him when he took the lead on Bucephalus. Hephaestion rode Castor and Little Caroly followed, coming up to Hippolyta. The bold little stallion looked at his Dear Mistress and he grumbled, looking at the Newcomers. She gently stroke his head and caressed his long black mane.

"Little Caroly, you must not be dissatisfied with our Dear Guests. We are to follow them to the Sacred Ravine. This year they are allowed to take the Lead!"

The little stallion nodded and allowed her to mount. Nausikka came up to Amanda and let her mount. They followed their Dear Guests, riding near to Hephaestion. All the way to the Sacred Ravine they listened to Alexander's beautiful song. Bold Stefanos' adventures were many and amazing. They begun with the taming of a dangerous, coal black stallion, continued with all kinds of brave battles defending his homeland from a multitude of Enemies. Then he rode Eastwards, to Persia and Egypt, even all the way to the End of the Earth.

"Something tells me that all this will become real one day, "Amanda whispered in the ear of her friend. Hippolyta nodded. She, too had the gift of Second Sight and she knew what it all was about.

The morning was bitterly cold and the snow crust layers cracked and crumbled under the horses' hooves. It was still dark and a sickle moon lit up the morning sky. The Morning Star of Afrodite had risen in the East and the Hunter was slowly fading in the West. The thick white snow drifts lit up the landscape and the hoar frost glittered on the tree branches, bushes and stubborn withered grass and herbs still standing. It was so beautiful, even if the air was so cold that it almost froze inide their lungs. They pulled their fur cloaks well over their heads and carefully swept their woollen mufflers around their mouths and cheeks.

The song was now finished and they all admired the beauty of the winter landscape. Little Caroly porudly took the Lead. He looked at Bucephalus, as if he wanted to say that now He was the one knowing best!

"How in Earth's name did you manage to get HIM that sober so early in the morning?", Amanda whispered to Hephaestion.

"Oh, I have my machinations, "he explained. "I got him up and dipped him into a bowl filled with snow and ice! That was quite sufficient.

**Sacred Waters, Sacred Moment**

Now all the party had gone down into the Holy Ravine. They looked carefully around, finding all Nature quiet and still, the sickle moon and the silvery stars shining calmly upon the cold beauty of the place. The snow, ice and hoarfrost was glimmering in brilliant colors of blue, green and turquoise, like a pallet of precious gems. The rippling waters beckoned both horses, men and women, flowing like a stream of silver and diamonds. There was a beautiful ethereal silvery mist rising from the river. It danced around them, leading them to the shore. Little Caroly, Bucephalus and Castor carefully climbed down the Sacred Ravine. All the other horses followed. They drank their fill, with much pleasured neighing and snorting. Their riders stood at their side, keeping close watch over their faithful and beloved four legged friends. Now they saw that there was a wonderful silvery light emanating from the Waters themselves, lending its strength and glory to the horses. At long last all the dogs and lynx came forward, merrily slurping the strange glowing and sparkling waters. The faithful dogs and felines became visibly stronger and bigger as they drank.

Alexander felt dizzy from the cold morning air and all the wine he had been drinking. It made him waver to and fro, and Hephaestion caught him before he fell down into a towering snowdrift. Now he saw the Holy Waters glittering, beckoning to him. Its effect on the horses was amazing. They became stronger, bigger, and more brave and beautiful by the minute. He knew that he must have some of it, too. When the last horse had drunk his fill from the Sacred Waters he walked forward on unsteady legs. Hephaestion followed, unsure of his purposes.

Amanda and Hippolyta were amazed when they saw Alexander kneel down by the frozen shore. He removed his fur gloves and, forming his hands into a drinking cup he filled them with the Sacred Waters. It was freezing cold, but as soon as it came in contact with his exposed skin it begun to sparkle like precious gems in his hands. The water became warm, and a most invigorating and sweet fragrance rose to his nostrils. He said a prayer to his Gods before he opened his hands and let it sprinkle all over the glittering, diamond like snow crust covering the ground. Strangely the snow and crust instantly melted into a steaming silvery mist when it was touched by the Sacred Waters. Alexander looked at this with amazement before he cupped his hands to get some more. He drunk it all with pleasure, and then he filled his hands again, offering the sparkling waters to Hephaestion.

Hephaestion looked with surprise at this new and strange drink his Royal friend was conjuring up for him. He understood that he was offered something very special. When the Sacred Waters touched his lips its very warmth and sweetness made him feel strong and alive, completely unaware of the harsh and cold winter night around them. They knelt like that for a very long time. The Healer and the Amazon standing at their side were well aware that they witnessed a Sacred moment.

Now Alexander took some more water into his cupped hands.

"Come, my dear friends", he beckoned to Amanda and Hippolyta. "We must all partake of this wonderful and Sacred drink. "

He gave the Sacred Waters to his dear female friends. They drunk it with great pleasure, and they were instantly filled with a new strength, warmth and kindness. They truly felt the meaning of friendship and that they were meant to share great endeavours and do great things together . both these solitary women found themselves filled with friendliness and, on this very special night they truly understood the wonderful qualities of their Beautiful Golden Leader and his True Steadfast Friend.

"How strange, "Hippolyta stated. "There is always something unusual with the Waters of the Sacred Ravine at Midwinter - but it has never behaved like this before! There must be something very special with this Golden One. "

Amanda nodded in silent assent.

After the Horse Watering they all went home, spending a day of well needed rest, singing and eating more Midwinter food and drinking the Midwinter Must.

**Midwinter Feast at the Illyrian Village**

Next day it was time for the Midwinter Festivities in Amanda's Illyrian Village. Alexander and Hephaestion emerged from their homelike stable loft, dressed in their warming fur cloaks. Alexander had one in wolf fur, made specially for him by Queen Olympias and her handmaidens. Hephaestion's winter cloak was made from bear fur, sewn by his Mother the Lady Theano and his sister Helen. He had braided his glossy auburn hair in several shining braids and made the same kind of braids in the mane of his stallion Castor. Bucephalus looked at this finery with astonishment. He had not been subjected to this kind of adornment, it was not fitting for a dangerous war mount like him. Alexander was at his very finest. His golden hair was shining and its curls flowed like a lion's mane around his brave and determined features.

Now Amanda and Hippolyta appeared from the farm house. They were dressed in wolf fur cloaks, too and eagerly ran up to them. Their golden braids were more elaborate than usual, with red and green shining ribbons worked into them. Alexander took Amanda in his arms and lifted her up on Bucephalus, holding her securely in his arms, letting her ride in front of him. She leaned back towards him, feeling strangely safe and secure. He was a man, and otherwise she would have considered him dangerous - but he had become a very good friend and she trusted him more than anyone. He looked at Hephaestion and Castor with great affection, and Amanda knew that she was safe.

Hippolyta followed on Little Caroly. They had asked her what was to become of her other horses and her lynx friends. She gave them a secretive smile and told them that her House Gnomes would take good care of all while she was away.

"You tell us where to ride, Amanda, "Alexander demanded. "I don't remember the road to your Illyrian Village. "

She pointed towards the nearest glen. It was glittering from the bright morning sun, filled with thick snow drifts and hoar frost on the tree branches. The firs, spruces and junipers were all covered with snow and ice. It sparkled in all kinds of nuances of white, blue, azure and turquoise. Off they went, with Ptolema and her puppies, Peritas, Pollux and Lyllia in tow.

The sun shone from a clear, azure blue sky as they entered the Village of the Mountain Illyrians. It was all adorned in spruce branches and cones, also with holly and ivy. Red ribbons fluttered from them and sconces flared around the door of the biggest house in the Village. All the people were out and cheering when they saw the two beautiful young men on their magnificent stallions, and Hippolyta on her little black Caroly. Now there was no malicious whispering. No, all in the Village were cheerful and merry.

A venerable couple came out from the biggest house to greet them. The woman looked kind and friendly. She had light brown hair, worn in a carefully worked braided knot. Red ribbons were worked into it and they flashed with their bright colour. She was dressed in a white sheep fleece cloak and a red and green woolen frock. The man was simply magnificent. He had dark long and brown, wavy hair and a plaited beard. His winter cloak was made from wolf fur and his tunic was from the finest red wool. He sported a large leather belt with a big knife and an even bigger curved sword attached to it. His eyes were a sparkling and determined blue green colour. Alexander clearly recognized it and now he understood from where Amanda's strength, stubbornness and stamina came. This man was her Father and the friendly woman behind him her Mother.

Amanda flew into their arms. They fondly embraced her and then turned to Alexander and Hephaestion.

"You are most welcome to out Midwinter Feast, my new friends, "the man fondly greeted them. "I am Silouanos, the Chief of the Mountain Illyrians, and here is my wife Margarites. We are happy to hear that our dear and stubborn daughter has found such good neighbours ! It feels good that you have befriended Hippolyta and her horses, too. "

Alexander and Hephaestion politely greeted their venerable hosts,

"Yes, and she is a good neighbour and a formidable Healer, too. She helped my very dear friend here when he hurt his foot very badly, "Alexander thankfully stated. "And Hippolyta is a marvellous Horse Woman. I have never seen the like of her before!"

"Don't you stay out here in the cold, Silouanos beckoned. "Come inside. All is prepared. We hope that you will enjoy our humble festivities. My servants will take care of your fine horses. There is plenty of Special Midwinter food for them, too. "

Silouanos went directly to Bucephalus and looked at the formidable black war stallion. He gently patted his silken muzzle. Alexander looked with dismay, ready to call out that his horse was dangerous and not to be addressed by strangers. All went well, though. Bucephalus looked with surprise at the rough and outspoken Illyrian Chief. He nodded with appreciation as he listened to the kind words.

"You are a very fine war horse, my new found friend, "he stated. "My villagers did not exaggerate when they told me about you and your equally fine friend!"

Silouanous then addressed Castor.

"You are very fine, too. It's strange how you two horses so resemble your Masters. You are calm and prudent, I can clearly sense this in you - and your coal black companion is fiery and dangerous - but not today. Go and make merry with our village horses. "

As the servants led the horses away Alexander mused to himself:

_/ "Well, Amanda's father is a most able horseman. How could he know all this about our stallions in just one brief encounter? " /_

They all went inside the house with their dogs and Lyllia in tow. The house dogs barked a bit at Ptolema and her precocious pups but soon they became good friends, partaking of the special meats set aside in wooden bowls on the floor.

It was a bit worse with the house cats. They hissed and arched their backs when Lyllia entered, being afraid of the fearsome lynx. There was good reason. She was just a lynx kitten, but still twice the size of them all. Amanda had to go and calm them down, talking to them and patting their furry heads.

"You need not be afraid of Lyllia here. Think of her as a bigger cousin of yours, "she prudently stated. As she had a certain way with all kinds of animals the house cats agreed to take Lyllia into their company. Soon they all were enjoying the bowls of milk and fish set before them.

Inside the house was a great Hall lit up by flaming sconces and a roaring fire. A big trestle table was decked with all kinds of delicious food. There was boar, ham, venison and all kinds of fowls and fishes. Also there was leaves of green cabbage adorning the meat dishes and bowls with brown cabbage stew and brown beans. A very big bowl with porridge rested in the middle of the table with a big ladle proudly presenting itself in its midst. There were heaps of bread, both soft and hard, and jugs of ale and mead stood ready to slake the guests' thirst. There were also some wine jugs, waiting at two specially prepared seats.

Amanda's friend Jun and her boys were already sitting at the table and Bength and Laurents came to greet them. It was blazing hot in the Hall so Alexander removed his wolf fur cloak. He had a red woolen tunic and a broad leather belt on with a sword and big knife. A golden chain peeped out around his neck. Hephaestion removed his bear fur cloak and appeared dressed in a blue woolen tunic, well armed and with a silver chain peeping out around his neck.

They all sat down to share all the food and drink. It was a most sumptuous meal and they ate and drank well. Alexander was especially enjoying the wine and Midwinter Must, but he politely tasted the ale and mead, too. As the day went along he became more and more blushing and boisterous. Then Hephaestion managed to secretely pour fresh mountain water into his cup, making the wine less intoxicating and his friend more sober. Amanda gave him a secret smile as she sneaked the water jug to him under the table.

After the sumptuous dinner Hephaestion produced a leather sack that he had secretly brought into the Hall.

"Many thanks for inviting us to share this sumptuous Midwinter Feast with you, "he addressed Silouanos and Margarites in a broken attempt to manage the Illyrian language. "My friend and I have some humble gifts to you. We hope that you will enjoy them."

He produced three finely carved knife scabbards, presenting them to Silouanos, Bength and Laurents. Then he presented four exquisitely carved fibulas, giving one to Margarites, one to Amanda, one to Hippolyta and one to Jun. All these things were made from elk and deer horn that he had found in the forest. Alexander presented a brand new snow sledge to Jun's boys. It was made from red fir wood and elaborately carved.

"I hope that your will accept this one as a replacement for the one we had so much fun with some days ago, "Alexander stated with an embarrassed smile. " I think it became somewhat tarnished from all the merriment we enjoyed with it."

The boys nodded and accepted their Midwinter Gift, blushing shyly.

Silouanos and Margarites presented their own gifts to their guests. Alexander and Hephaestion got sturdy Illyrian long bows and also new woolen tunics, lined with soft sheep fleece. Amanda got a set of finely adorned clay jugs, amphorae, flagons and beakers to contain all her Healing potions. Hippolyta got finely adorned new gear and saddle blankets to all her horses.

Then Jun came, giving Amanda and Hippolyta finely adorned linen blouses and tunics in warming green and blue wool. With a blush she presented finely carved and sharpened arrows to Alexander and Hephaestion, to go with the bows they had received from their generous host.

They all enjoyed their gifts before dancing around the Midwinter Tree in the middle of the Village. They sung Illyrian songs and then Alexander sat playing a primitive Illyrian lyre, singing a Macedonian Midwinter song. Hephaestion was amazed. His Golden One never used to sing in public !

After the Midwinter Festivities they all had a good nights sleep, sleeping well into the middle of next day. All the men enjoyed a hearty winter bath in the creek, with a merry rolling in the snow afterwards. They warmed themselves up in a strange and warm hut, sitting on wooden benches, pouring water on heated stones until they smoked, and gently flaying each other with birch branches. Alexander found it most refreshing and he tried to carefully remember all the procedures. He sure wanted such a warming house for himself back in Pella. The Mountain Ilyrians called it a Sauna, a strange but appropriate name.

They remained in the Village for three whole days, filled with eating, drinking, feasting and merriment. Then they took their fond farewells, promising to visit the Village soon again.

Hippolyta returned to her Horse Farm, but she promised to visit them soon.

**Sacred Midwinter Garden**

When Amanda, Alexander and Hephaestion returned to their own grottos and mountainside it was already afternoon. The sun was setting behind the mountains, painting the sky in carmine crimson, fiery orange and rubicund rose colour. Amanda brought them inside her own rose hip thicket, men, horses, dogs and lynx.

"There is something I want to show you all, "she stated with great determination.

Amanda's herbal garden had been subjected to a very strange transformation during their absence. All the thick snow drifts, the glittering hoar frost and the sharp icicles were gone. They had been replaced by the most verdant and luscious green. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming and snow berries were ripening all over the garden. There were some very special flowers all over the garden. They had big lobate leaves and produced white, rose coloured and lime flowers filled with golden pollen.

"What are these?, "Alexander curiously asked. "And, how come that your garden can bloom in the midst of this hard and cold Winter? I thought that it was just our Sacred Glen in our homeland that could be blooming in Midwinter !"

"Alexander, you are most fortunate to have such a place in your own land. These winter blooming gardens only appear in the most Sacred places, "Amanda solemnly explained, as she produced a large clay bottle. "I have something for you. These flowers are the White Hellebore, the Midwinter Roses. They contain a most potent remedy for fevers and severe illness. You must use this remedy only in the hour of direst need! "

She gave him the bottle, pressing it into his hands with great urgency. He bowed and thanked her with great kindness.

"Amanda, I greatly appreciate this gift of yours. I have one for you, too, "he solemnly stated. "You know, I have not always been in exile. In my homeland I will someday be restored to my former rank and station. When that occurs, you can ask from me any favour and I will grant it to you. "

Amanda bowed to him.

"I am most thankful, Alexander. It is a great gift, I realize, and I will choose it with the utmost care. "

She smiled and they all sat down, making merry in the emerald green soft and luscious grass. The horses were prancing, the dogs and lynx were playing and the birds were singing. They sat there all evening and all night long, before the snow and ice returned. covering the garden once more in its white cold blanket.

The Midwinter Festivities were over. Now the cold Illyrian winter returned as they went inside their homelike caves, thanking each other for the sharing of these wondrous pleasures of friendship and generosity.

Wolves were howling far away. They sounded lonely and threatening, missing all the merriment and conviviality of humanity.

**TBC in Hour Of The Wolf**


End file.
